Ship of Dreams
by Lien-Wan
Summary: Emmaline Hockley is the sister to Cal Hockley. She, like Rose, feels trapped inside a world of glamour and gossip. When she meets a third class passenger, Tommy Ryan, will she be able to break free?
1. The Same Deep Water As You

Chapter one of my newest story..tell me what you think of it. Im excited to finally be writing this story! It will be my own fictional character/Tommy Ryan because his accent and mannerisms just fascinate me. I have read other fanfictions with this similar pairing and have loved them so much..as always my dears READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

The magnificent ship _Titanic _loomed above the three automobiles that pulled up to where the first class passengers would be boarding. As the stopped, the driver turned to help down a young woman with striking blue eyes and fiery red hair. She glanced fleetingly over the ship as she turned to the man who exited the automobile behind her. Cal Hockley gracefully exited the first car and turned to pff his hand to the younger woman who followed him. As she stepped down, a blonde woman with striking green eyes who appraised the ship with awe and wonder. This was the ship of dreams. Unsinkable even.

Rose Dewitt Bukater turned to her fiancé and said offhandedly, "I don't see what all of the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania."

Emma Hockley turned to her future sister-in-law and saw the hint of defiance in her eyes. She was merely trying to goad and annoy her brother. Emma gave a discrete smirk when Cal looked genuinely offended that his fiancée did not understand the importance of this ship. "You can be blasé about some things, Rose, but not about _Titanic_. It's over a hundred feet longer than the Mauritania and far more luxurious."

Rose gave a nonchalant look of her eyes before she linked her arms with Emma and proceeded to gracefully walk toward the ship. "Cal took that comment as almost a personal insult I do believe," Emma remarked smartly to her companion.

"Yes, he does have a hard time with a woman who offends a man's size," the red-head replied. The girls shared a small smile. Cal Hockley made their lives more difficult than possible. Emma knew that Rose did not love her brother and Rose knew that Cal treated Emma with a little more than indifference. She was a pebble in his shoe. Her mother and his were not the same. In fact, Emmaline was not a legitimate child. However, money can buy a story. Her real mother used to be the maid to the Mistress Hockley before Master Hockley was discovered with her in the parlor. Mistress Hockley was past the age of child bearing, however, she took the child in as her own and feigned a miracle pregnancy. The 12 year old Cal thought of his new sister as nothing more than a disgrace to his family and out of sight of society, made her world dark.

As they walked toward the first class gang plank, Emma kept having to readjust her hat with her hand from the sea breeze. Her large black hat and her white traveling attire made her uncomfortable, and the corset did not help one bit.

"Rose I cannot even see you out of the corner of my eye with this monstrous hats," she mumbled as she made to rip it from her head. Rose, however, grabber her hand discreetly and whispered, "Not while boarding, you know Cal will have a fit."

Emma glanced back at her brother who was making his way to the gangplank with Rose's mother, a vile woman who often made Emma feel as if she were being judged. "To hell with what he thinks," she mumbled before giving up and resigning to simply hold it in place. Rose glanced at her future sister-in-law while thinking the very same.

* * *

As they entered their suites, Emma glanced around in wonder. She had to agree with her brother about something, this ship was by far more nicer than any they had traveled on. She began to help Rose in placing out all the paintings they had bought while in London.

As Cal came into the room, drinking his champagne, he scoffed at his sister and fiancée as they bustled about the room, trying to find the best placement for each painting. "God, not those finger paintings again. They certainly were a waste of money."

Rose did not grant him a look, but continued to place the paintings all around the suites, "The difference between Cal's taste in art and mine is that I have some. They're fascinating. It's like being inside a dream or something. There's truth but no logic."

Trudy, the maid, glanced appreciatively at the paiting that Emma was now holding, " Whose the artist?"

Emma simply shrugged, "I cannot remember. Something Picasso?"

"Something Picasso? He won't amount to a thing," Cal said as if his word made it true. "He won't, trust me!"

Rose and Emma shared a look before they continued to place the paintings and directing where they wanted their belongings to be unpack.

* * *

At lunch the next day, Emma found herself sitting next to Molly Brown and Ruth at the table with Mr. Ismay, Thomas Andrews, her brother, and Rose. While she was stifled by the presence of Ruth, Cal, and Mr. Ismay, she found great pleasure in the company of Mr. Andrews, Molly, and of course Rose. Molly had a warm presence about her that made Emma wish for a mother that would have been like her, rather than the rule abiding woman that raised her. Mr. Andrew's had a fatherly presence which calmed her greatly. He was truly a genius. Mr. Ismay, however, could not seem to stop bragging about himself and the great ship, much to Emma's dismay.

She was broken out of her revere when she heard her brother order for him, Rose, and herself. He did not even ask Emma about her tastes but merely questioned Rose if she liked lamb. Emma was grateful when Molly called it to attention and slyly remarked "Well Cal are you going to cut their food for them as well?"

Emma was pleased when she saw that her brother could come up with no remark to counter Molly's statement.

"Hey who thought of the name Titanic? Was it you, Bruce?" Molly asked, bringing the group out of the awkward conversation that had just taken place. Emma gave Molly an appreciative smile that the older woman did not let go unnoticed. .

Mr. Ismay smiled with boastful pride, "Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size, and size means stability, luxury, and above all, strength."

" Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you," Rose quipped as Emma saw deviance in her eyes. Emma's own eyes widened a bit and silently praised Rose for placing Ismay in his place a bit. Emma noticed that both Molly and Mr. Andrews looked to be holding back their laughter as a confused Ismay contemplated the words.

After a harsh whisper from her mother, Rose stood up while throwing her napkin down "Excuse me"

Deciding that she was not going to be left alone to defend herself from her brother and Cal, Emma muttered the same remark and hurried after Rose onto the first class deck.

Catching up to Rose, she found them looking out over the sea. Emma closed her eyes and let the sea breeze ruffle her pinned up blonde curls. No words were needed as Emma gently squeezed her arm to let her know that she was there for her. Rose gave her a slight smile back as the girls continued to look out beyond the ocean, to the wide expanse of the sea that looked to have no end. The deep blue of the ocean seemed to touch the sky and never let go.

She felt eyes upon her and looked down to the third class deck, and that's when she saw him. He was staring up at her with deep chocolate eyes that she could see from where she stood. His curly and unruly dirty red blonde hair was only contained slightly by the worn looking bowler that saw upon his head. His face was strong, and the way his clothes fit him made him look built and sturdy. She stared only a moment longer before she felt a harsh hand on her upper arm.

* * *

Tommy Ryan leaned against the railing of the third class deck as he smoked his cigarette as he conversed with the two men around his age. The conversation he had just had with them reminded him of his brothers that he left back home in Ireland. As he was about to speak again, he noticed that Jack and his attention raptly focused on a point behind him, turning he saw two first class women standing on the railing and looking out over the ocean. It wasn't the fiery red head that caught his attention, but the young blonde woman standing next to her.

Her eyes swept over the ocean and he watched her close her eyes and take in a deep breath. She looked sad, and captivated by the ocean that lay ahead of her. He watched her squeeze the woman's next to her arm in a comforting manner. He could not look away for an instant as he watched this beauty take in all that was around her. His eyes were then met by the fixating shade of green iris' who stared back at him just as curiously. In that brief moment, he felt in the pit of his stomach flip flop, as he exhaled the puff of smoke that he did not know that he had be holding. His heart sank however, when a finely dressed man came and grabbed both of the women's arms. He watched as the red head exchanged remarks with the man and then roughly shoved him off as she walked back inside. But the blonde was still trapped in his grip.

He could see the pain radiating from her eyes, both from the grip she was in and the words that he could not hear over the roar of the ship and the waves, and by the tenseness of his arm, he knew that that man was hurting her. His famous Irish temper flared within him as he watched his beauty wince and try to shrug off the man. With one final harsh word and shake of her arm, he roughly released her and stormed back to where he had come from.

The blonde turned back to the railing and sighed before her hand roughly went to her face and whipped the tears away and taking another deep breath. Her eyes met his once again and he could see the pain and embarrassment. She looked down before sighing once again and composing herself before putting on a face of contentment and heading back to where the man and the other woman went.

As he looked back to his companion, he noticed that Jack had still not taken his eyes off where he assumed the red head had stood. "Oh forget it it boyo. you as likely 'ave angels fly out yo'r arse then ta get next ta the likes o' 'er."

Tommy knew that what he had just said was advice for Jack as much as it had been for himself.

* * *

Yay? Nay? Continue? Throw it away and go hide in a dumpster? Tell me what you think please!


	2. It Gets the Worst at Night

* * *

Im so happy with the response I got with my story that I went ahead and typed up the second chapter as quickly as I could! Tell me what you think! Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

Last time:

_As he looked back to his companion, he noticed that Jack had still not taken his eyes off where he assumed the red head had stood. "Oh forget it it boyo. you as likely 'ave angels fly out yo'r arse then ta get next ta the likes o' 'er."_

_Tommy knew that what he had just said was advice for Jack as much as it had been for himself._

* * *

Emma sat in her suite in her ungodly uncomfortable corset, contemplating what dress to wear tonight at dinner. The bruise Cal had left on her arm was thankfully high enough that most of her evening dresses would cover it. She glanced at herself in the mirror and took in her appearance. Her wavy blonde hair was pinned up in an elegant bun that left a few stubborn pieces to fall delicately on her forehead. Her face was made up, something that annoyed her because she felt as if she were hiding behind a mask. Yet, her mask was immovable and did not betray the feelings of discontent. Her eyes were lined in black that made her green eyes stick out even more against her face. Her cheeks and lips were enhanced with red rogue, adding to her perfect mask.

She stared at her eyes and her hair once again. They were nothing like her father's or Cal's or even the woman she had grown up with as a mother. Emma had known since she was a child that her 'mother' was not indeed her own. Cal had told her one day when she was 9, three years after her 'mother' had passed away, because she had asked him why his hair was not light like hers, or why his eyes were simply brown. She remembered the feeling of dread that had filled her entire body as she rushed to her father in tears, demanding that he tell her the truth. Her father had told her what had happened and that her real mother was a maid that had been dismissed after she had been born. Since then, Emma felt like a stranger to all of her father's friends. She was only half of what they are. Her father tried to reassure her that she was apart of the family and tried to make her forget about the woman who had given birth to her. However, after his death five years ago, Cal would not let her forget. In all of her eighteen years of living Cal had never let her forget that she was a bastard.

She looked down to her arm to check the bruise that was there. There were 5 clear finger marks that stood out angrily against her smooth skin. She remembered Cal's words that accompanied the bruising that she got from him:

"_You shall never act like that again in front of others. You and Rose know better than to disobey or embarrass me. Get your bastard ass back inside there and apologize for your behavior!"_

Emma was used to these words and could not remember a time when she was not treated with harshness from Cal. She had gotten used to his behavior and his calling her names, however he had always done it in privacy or discreetly. She had been so embarrassed to have Cal reprimand her in public, but the thought of that man who had be staring at her watching as she was shaken and yelled at was mortifying. _What he must think of me,_ she thought.

"What dress would you like Miss?" Trudy asked as she bustled into the room taking Emma out of her thoughts.

"The blue and black please, Trudy," Emma answered. The sleeves were long enough so that they covered the bruise. The sleeves were made of a see through lace and black beading that would help hide the darkness of the bruise against her skin.

* * *

Emma stepped out into the cool night air, searching for Rose. Rose had left dinner directly after it had ended, feigning stomach aches. Emma knew better. Rose had been silent the entire night and would not go back to her suite, it would be too easy to find her then. Emma found herself wandering to the third class deck where she had seen the man the earlier that day. She found herself in the exact same spot that he had been standing and looked up to where she and Rose had been just that afternoon.

"Looks a bit diff'rent down 'ere doesn't it?" she heard an Irish voice behind her. She spun around so fast that her shoe slipped on the deck and she stumbled a bit into the man behind her. She felt strong arms wrap around her, ensuring that she did not come crashing down to the deck.

"Steady there lass. Wouldn' want ya ta be fallin' in tha' water now." She glanced up and was met with a pair of deep chocolate eyes that had flakes of honey in them. Recognizing from his eyes that it was the man that she had seen earlier, she blushed and righted herself.

"Thank you," she murmured as she glanced into her savior's eyes.

The man stuck out his hand and smiled, "Tommy Ryan."

Emma gave a shy smile as she gave him her own hand, "Emma Hockley." She felt her smile grow as Tommy, instead of shaking her hand, brought it up to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Ryan."

Tommy smiled before releasing her hand, "Tommy if ya will. I never 'ave been one ta like formalities."

She smiled and tested the name out, "Tommy then."

Tommy felt his heart leap as he heard this angel speak his name. Her poised and proper accent made his name sound more of a song than a name. He then noticed that her sleeve of her dress had risen a little and he could see the bottom of what appeared to be a very new bruise. A bruise perhaps only a few hours old, a bruise that he believed he had witnessed.

"If ya don' mind me sayin' lass, ya've got quite the nasty bruise there."

Emma quickly looked down to her sleeve to find that to her dismay, her sleeve had ridden up and you could see the first two finger imprints that made up the bruise on her arm. Blushing, she tugged her sleeve down to hide the discoloring on her skin and began leisurely walking down the deck, "I am a bit clumsy at times."

Tommy's eyes became concerned as he followed her and watched as this beauty in front of him practically crawl inside her shell. "It's okay lass, I won' be tellin' a soul."

Emma sharply glanced up at Tommy, "You have nothing to tell other than you know of a clumsy first-class passenger," she bit out sharply.

"Woah, easy there lass. I mean ya no harm. No man should treat 'is fiancé tha' way," he replied while holding his hands up in surrender. This lass of his certainly had a temper to match his.

Emma laughed cynically and shook her head, "He is not my fiancé. Thank the dear Lord above for that. He is my brother. I would not have the strength in me if he were my fiancé."

She noticed that his eyes brightened when she mentioned that Cal was her brother and not her fiancé. "My apologies lass. If it's not too bold of me, no man should treat any woman tha' way. Especially one such as yo'rself."

Emma paused at Tommy's words. Her brother had said all her life that those who were in third class were far more cruel than he could ever be. Yet, here was a third class man saying that she should be treated better than she was. She was worth something, and for the first time in many years, she thought that someone might actually care about her wellbeing.

However her temper flared again, "You do not know me at all, sir. How would you know whether or not I should be treated a certain way? For all you know I could have deserved the way I was treated."

"Beggin' yo'r pardons lass, but I know how ta treat a woman, and tha' was not how I learned," calmly replied Tommy. She had a fiery temper indeed.

Emma caught herself about to reply angrily, but she saw the genuine truth that was in Tommy's eyes. She knew that he was not like other men out there. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, she was taking all of her anger out on a man she had just met, a man that did not deserve her temper.

Tommy saw her defiant stance melt away and inwardly smiled. The shell was beginning to open. "Where are ya headed ta in America?" he questioned to rid her of her discomfort for getting angry.

"Philadelphia, my brother and his fiancée are to be married there," she sighed out as she looked to the ground sadly.

"Ya don' like the girl?" he questioned after seeing her look of sadness.

"No! I adore her. She is like my sister. But she is being trapped in a marriage that she can escape from."

Tommy noticed how she became defensive of her sister. He understood that she was not sad about her _brother _marrying someone, but she was sad for her brother's fiancée marrying her brother.

"Do ya have someone waitin' for ya there?" he asked, hoping that she would not have anyone that she was already bound to.

Emma shook her head laughing a bit as she did, " No, there is no one there for me. My brother is determined to marry me off as a business arrangement and has yet to find someone who he thinks will be advantageous for his business."

Tommy shook his head in wonder, "How a man could marry off 'is own sister like cattle will always be a mystery ta me. Ya folks call the Irish uncivilized."

Emma laughed at Tommy's sarcasm. His biting remarks and blunt honesty made Emma feel like she had someone she could talk to. The wind picked up a bit and she shivered against the biting cold night air. She had forgone going back to the suite and instead come straight to the deck without a coat. Tommy noticed her shivering out of the corner of his eye and shrugged off his coat and placed it around her shoulders. Emma glanced up at him but he simply kept his eyes forward as if nothing had happened. Emma gratefully shrugged her arms through the large coat and hugged herself, discretly trying to take in the scent of the coat: tobacco and wet earth. To her it smelled simply of the outdoors and of freedom.

They strolled along the ship in companionable silence for a few minutes before Emma turned as was about to say something when a shrieking scream pierced the air. Tommy looked around confusedly but Emma would know that voice anywhere, "Rose!" she shouted before running off toward the direction of the scream, leaving Tommy to follow behind.

Emma and Tommy got to the stern of the ship just as they saw a young man being held to the ground by an angry looking sailor and Rose trying to right herself, all the while shaking.

"Rose!" Emma shouted once more as she helped her friend get to her feet. Tommy watched in amazement as Jack was being restrained by two uniformed men as a surly looking officer and three well dressed men came stalking behind them. The larger man with the handlebar mustache that followed draped a blanket around Rose as Emma tried to sooth her friend as she trembled. Tommy recognized one of the finely dressed men to be Emma's brother and had to restrain himself for lecturing the man on how to treat ladies, for as soon as this man had arrived, Emma's face took on a shielded look.

Emma watched as Cal began to yell at the young man that was being handcuffed by the master at arms. Rose's guilty face made Emma think that there was more to what she had just witnessed than meets the eye as Rose ran up to her fiancé and placed a placating hand on his arm.

"Cal stop! It was an accident!" she yelled as she was trying to get her fiancé away from possibly hurting the man who had just saved her life.

"An accident?" he asked in disbelief as a sarcastic laugh escaped his lips.

"It was," Rose assured. "Stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped." Here Rose paused and looked dazed. Emma could tell that she was trying to come up with a story instead of the real story that had just taken place.

"I was leaning far over to see the..uhh..ahh..ohh.." Rose began to fumble with her story and motion with her hands as to distract from her lie while Cal looked skeptical.

"The propellers!" Emma shouted as she nudged her way into the conversation. "It was an innocent bet that I had with Rose. I said that she could not see the propellers from the back of the ship and she said you could. So I dared her to check."

"Yes!" exclaimed Rose as she sent a fleetingly grateful look toward Emma, "and I would have gone overboard but Mr. Dawson here saved me, almost going over himself."

Cal looked in disbelief from his sister and his fiancée, "You wanted to see..she wanted to see the propellers!"

"Like I said, 'Women and machinery do not mix.'" said Coronel Gracie as he came about to ensure that the young man was let out of his handcuffs.

"Was that the way of it?" asked the master at arms.

Jack looked around in a slight daze before settling his gaze on Rose who pleaded with her eyes to go with the story, "Yeah that's pretty much how it happened."

"Well the boys a hero then! Good for you son, well done!" Coronel Gracie commended Jack as he was being released.

Cal meanwhile had turned from Rose to gaze sternly at Emma. He then took in that she was wearing a ratty coat and was accompanied by what looked to be an even rattier third class passenger. Emma saw the anger in his eyes and shrugged out of Tommy's coat and handed it back to the Irish man who simply took in the scene in front of him with concern. Concern because he saw how Emma had lied and taken much of the blame for Rose and how her brother had looked at her with anger.

"I will deal with you in the suite. Go," Cal directed sternly to Emma, who sadly nodded and turned to go, but not before she saw the grateful look that was in Rose's eyes. Emma just stared at her to let her know that she had some explaining to do once she was able to.

Emma turned to Tommy to find that he was no longer there and began trudging her way back to her suite where she knew that she would inevitably be yelled at and if Cal was in a bad mood, maybe even tossed about a bit. Suddenly she felt a hand reach out and grab hers as she was descending the second staircase to head back toward her suite. She was about to scream when another hand clamped itself over her mouth and murmured soothingly in her ear "It's me lass, Tommy."

Emma stopped struggling as she slowed down her racing heart and turned to face him. She saw concern in his eyes for her, "Why did ya lie ta ya brother?"

"Better me than Rose. She has to spend the rest of her life with him. I just have to make it till I am married and pray to the Lord that my husband is not as cruel as he is." Emma squeezed their still entwined hands, "I can take care of myself you know," she smiled good naturedly.

"Of tha' I am sure of lass," replied Tommy with a smile on his face. Emma was certainly a mystery to him. "Can ya meet me 'ere tamarrow at 3?"

Emma began hearing her brother and the others heading in her direction, she frantically looked around and tried to get away but Tommy would not let go of her hand, "Oh no lass, ya not be getting' away tha' easily."

Emma laughed before she turned a whispered in a hurried voice, "Alright! I will!"

Tommy then released her and ran with her a few paces, "Take tha' door on ya left. It will get ya back to ya room faster."

Emma nodded thanks and sprinted off through the ship, trying to make it back to her suite before her brother.

* * *

Emma raced back to her room and shouted for Trudy to hurry and help her out of her dress and corset. She hurriedly put on her nightgown and robe and sat in front of her mirror, gently brushing her hair and trying to look like she had been there for awhile when she heard angry footsteps making their way toward her room.

Her door was flung open with a bang as Cal stepped in angrily, "Why on earth would you make such a bet with Rose? Why on earth are you so completely stupid that you would put her in a situation like that?"

Emma started to open her mouth before Cal grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of her chair, her shoulder would be sore tomorrow for sure, "I never want to have you disgrace me the way you have today. You will behave for the remainder of this trip or so help me I _will _throw you over the side so you can get a better look at your propellers."

Emma stayed silent as she was roughly released from her brother's strong grip, "Do I make myself clear to you?"

She nodded as Cal stormed out of the room and slammed the door so hard that her mirror and the hanging chandeliers shook. She sighed to herself and walked over to her wardrobe and removed her robe. Walking to her bed, she turn off her lights and lay there thinking of her run in with her Irish man and the meeting that they had tomorrow.

* * *

Tell me what you think my dears! As always READ AND REVIEW!

3 Lien-Wan

* * *

* * *


	3. Life in a Glass House

**And here is the third chapter! It is kinda long but I wanted to get a lot of things out of the way sooo I sort of bundled them all into one chapter.**

**Thank you sooo SOOO much to my reviewers. Your praise on my story really means a lot to me.**

**Read and Review as always! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Last time:

_Emma started to open her mouth before Cal grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of her chair, her shoulder would be sore tomorrow for sure, "I never want to have you disgrace me the way you have today. You will behave for the remainder of this trip or so help me I __will __throw you over the side so you can get a better look at your propellers."_

_Emma stayed silent as she was roughly released from her brother's strong grip, "Do I make myself clear to you?"_

_She nodded as Cal stormed out of the room and slammed the door so hard that her mirror and the hanging chandeliers shook. She sighed to herself and walked over to her wardrobe and removed her robe. Walking to her bed, she turn off her lights and lay there thinking of her run in with her Irish man and the meeting that they had tomorrow._

* * *

Emma glanced at the clock in her room. She had holed herself in her suite all day in fear of having another run in with her already irate brother. Trudy had offered many times to bring her something from the kitchens; however, Emma could not eat a thing. Rose had come to her room late last night and explained the entire story to her. Emma nearly began to cry when she thought that Rose would have jumped into that frigid water. She hugged her friend tightly and thanked the Lord that that man was there to save her from a cruel fate. Emma could never imagine going into water that cold.

Emma's nerves from her brother last night and the thoughts she had swirling in her head about Rose had kept her from sleeping and the excitement of seeing Tommy again today did not help. She was not sure why, but this man intrigued her more than any rich man had ever done.

Around 2:30, she slowly crept out of her room. Everyone from first class would either be taking a late lunch or heading off to afternoon tea. She slowly made her way to the sparsely populated first class deck and settled herself into one of the deck chairs and lounged, feeling the sun upon her face and the wind in her half pulled up hair. After a while of this blissful feeling of total relaxation, Emma felt a nudge on her leg that made her open her eyes to find out who had disturbed her peace. The first thing she saw was a mass of red curly hair and familiar blue eyes staring at her.

"Emma, there is someone here that I would like you to formally meet," Rose urged as she nudged her friend's leg. Emma squinted her eyes against the afternoon sun to see the blonde man from the night before. He was standing casually next to Rose, as if they had been friends their whole lives, and holding what appeared to be a sketchbook.

The man stuck out his hand and gave a friendly smile, "I'm Jack Dawson."

Emma stood and returned the handshake and the smile, "Emma Hockley, pleasure to meet you."

"We were just walking around the deck, would you like to join us?" Jack asked with a friendly smile.

"Thank you for the offer, but I am afraid I have to be meeting someone soon. Rose do you happen to know the time?"

"When I last checked it was around three, who are you meeting?" Rose asked with a sly smile. She had seen her friend with a man when Emma had come running after Rose's predicament and noticed the way she had blushed when Rose had brought it up when she questioned her about it last night.

Emma's eyes widened when Rose mentioned the time as she began hurriedly walking toward the stern of the ship and called over her shoulder, "I will tell you later!" Emma heard Jack laugh and glanced back to see Rose have a small smile on her face as she waved goodbye to her fast moving friend.

She was walking so fast and was so lost in her thoughts that as she had just stepped down from the stairs from the first class deck to the third, she smacked right into what she believed was a solid wall. She felt herself being thrown backwards and closed her eyes tightly as she waited for the shock of the impact. She suddenly felt two strong arms grip her own and right her as quickly as she fell. She placed her hands on the chest of her rescuer and found that the muscles underneath were strong; it must have been the mysterious solid wall that she had found herself running into.

"Easy there lass," came a familiar Irish voice.

Emma looked up to see Tommy Ryan smiling down on her. She blushed as she stood on her own, "I am very sorry, Mr. Ryan."

"It's Tommy, lass," he laughed as she turned redder. "How are ya today?"

"Fine, thank you. And yourself?"

"Ah, gettin' by. Care for a stroll?" as asked while holding out his arm to her. Emma smiled shyly as she accepted his arm and began to walk with him around the third class deck of the ship. Many people stared at the odd couple, a shaggy Irish man escorting a finely dressed blonde. Emma took note that he was not wearing his coat, and she could see and feel the muscles that lay under his arms. As they walked, they talked about the weather and how their accommodations were on the ship. Emma laughed at how Tommy perceived everything with a sense of humor and laughed as she described her suite. She had to admit, it was a bit much for one person.

"So lass, wha' do ya plan on doin' after yo'r brother gets hitched?" Tommy asked as they made their way around the deck for the fifth time.

Emma stopped and looked at Tommy, "What do you mean? I will still be under his guardianship I suppose, so the same I believe."

Tommy shook his head, "Nah, I mean would ya leave? Venture out on ya own?"

Emma looked at him in shock, it's not like she had never dreamed about doing that very idea before, but to actually do it took more courage than she believed she had. She walked over to the railing and stared out at the just setting sun, marveling at its colors.

"If I offended ya lass..." Tommy started before she interrupted.

"No you haven't," she began. "I've thought about it before. I've thought of packing my bags and taking the first available train to wherever I wanted to go. I've thought about becoming an actress or a writer. Perhaps even a dancer, but I've never had the courage. I used to play that game when I was younger. I would pretend to have run away and need to find a way to survive, but when I was called back inside for dinner I always came. I always obeyed."

She looked over to see that Tommy had a slightly confused look on his face. She laughed a bit, "I know it does not make much sense. Hell, it doesn't even make that much sense to me."

"Ah, so the lass does know how ta curse," he joked. She laughed again and nudged his arm that was only a few inches from hers as they stared out into the sunset. "I jus' don' get why ya can't just leave. Don' come back when they call."

Emma looked at him and pondered his words, why didn't she? She looked back out at the sunset, "I am like the sun. Every morning I rise and every night I go to bed. People take the sun for granted, without it there would be no light. People need the sun. If one day the sun decided not to rise, there would be utter chaos. The sun is a constant, it never falters. That is what a good lady should be and that is what I intend to be. My mother raised me that way and society says that is how I as a lady should act."

Tommy raised en eyebrow, "Why can' ya just ignore that shite? Jus' be who ya want to be."

"Because I do what is expected. I am told what to do and I try my best to be perfect at it. Besides, I could never leave Rose. She is the closest thing I have had to a friend in years. We need to stay together if we are to endure the wrath that is my brother."

Tommy contemplated the woman in front of him, "How do ya do it?"

"I beg your pardon? Do what?" she questioned.

"Live each day with tha' kinda passion. Ta never falter when told ta do somethin'? Don' ya find it exhaustin'?"

Emma mulled over his question and decided on her answer, "Only around you. Why do you like to irritate me so?"

Tommy smiled and winked at her, "Why do ya rise ta the occasion?"

Emma opened her mouth and then shut it realizing that she had nothing to argue. Tommy laughed at her as she smiled and frustratingly smacked his arm. He laughed and grabbed her hand before she could do it again. Her laughter stopped in her throat as she looked up into his eyes and saw the seriousness behind them. His hand did not grab her in the rough way that Cal often did when he was angry with her. Instead it felt like her hand was resting within a strong, callous pillow that protected her from all outside harm. She found themselves leaning closer and as she was about to whisper something , a throat cleared behind her.

She spun around to see Lovejoy, her brother's little puppet spy glaring at Tommy. She immedietly dropped his hand and straightened herself, "Mr. Lovejoy?"

His eyes roamed appreciatively up her body as Emma inwardly cringed, "I was sent to find you to inform you that the dinner bell is about to ring."

Emma glanced up at the first class deck, there were hardly any people on the deck and she noticed that the sun had set quite a bit from when she first arrived on third class deck. "Thank you Mr. Lovejoy. I will be along soon."

He nodded before sending another glare in Tommy's direction and walking back to the first class area. "Who was tha'?" Tommy amusingly inquired after seeing Emma stick out her tongue at the retreating back of Mr. Lovejoy.

"Oh just my brother's little bodyguard spy. He is almost as worse as my brother," she said while sending a glare in the man's direction. Tommy laughed to see the little lass all worked up and her fiery temper showing once again.

"Ya better get goin' then lass. Wouldn' want ya ta be late for ya dinner," Tommy said. He did not want their afternoon to end, however, his Cinderella story had to turn back into a pumpkin sometime.

Emma looked regretfully at the first class deck. She did not want to go back to her life as a mere doll that sits upon the shelf quietly and perfectly until it is noticed. "I don't want to go. Another party with the same people and the same gossip."

"I promise ta see ya again lass, don' worry yo'r pretty little 'ead over tha'," Tommy joked to her.

"Who said I wanted to stay with you?" she countered.

"I'm wounded! 'ere I am spendin' time with ya and I even wen' as far as ta call ya pretty and I get insulted," Tommy joked back, seeing her smile beginning to break through her façade.

"Pretty? Just pretty? I shall have you know Mr. Ryan that many men have called me beautiful," she retorted as she began to walk back to the staircase. No one had ever said that to her, but she would not let Tommy win another banter session. She then felt a hand on her wrist and found herself being lightly jerked back into Tommy's arms. She was aware of her smile slowly disappearing as she once again looked into his serious chocolate eyes. "Ya are beautiful, lass. Don' let anyone tell ya different."

Emma felt her heart pounding against her chest as Tommy leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead, "Go 'nd get yaself ready for dinner."

Emma could barely feel her legs, yet her entire body was burning. As Tommy released her and she turned to walk up the stairs, her arms and where he had kissed her tingled and left her with a new sensation that she had never felt before. As she entered the first class deck area, she looked back to see Tommy watching her with a smile on his face. She raised her hand and gave a slight wave, and saw his smile widen as he nodded to her.

She began walking back to her suite when she saw Rose, Jack, Ruth, Molly, and the Countess all gathered in a small circle talking. She observed how Jack seemed a bit nervous and how Ruth was glaring at him with all the hatred that she possessed.

"Emma! How are you darlin'?" Molly inquired as she saw Emma's approach. Emma smiled and replied, "Fine, thank you Mrs. Brown."

"I've told you before it's Molly. None of this Mrs. business," Molly said while she smiled at Emma.

"Molly," Emma repeated as she glanced at Rose out of the corner of her eye. She looked grateful to have an interruption and looked to saw something before a shrill blaring of a trumpet began to blare a mere ten feet from them.

"Why do they always have to announce dinner like a damned cavalry charge?" Molly quipped as the group turned, startled at the loud interruption. Emma laughed goodnaturedly as Rose looked thankful for the once again inturption.

"Shall we go dress, Mother?" she inquired without even waiting for her mother's answer as she grabbed her arm and steered her away. "See you at dinner, Jack," she threw over her shoulder.

Emma saw Jack give her a wave and proceed to watch as Rose, Ruth, and the Countess left to dress. Molly and herself stayed behind and watched as the young man in front of them grinned like a madman as he watched Rose leave.

"Uh, son?" Molly quipped. "Son!" she shouted louder as Jack tried to look around her to watch Rose. After finally hearing his name, Jack turned to look at Molly and seemed surprised that she was standing there.

"Do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?" she asked critically. Emma watched as Jack just smiled and shook his head, "Not really."

"Well you are about to go into the snake pit," Emma threw in her opinion. If he went in there the way he was, he was going to be eaten alive. And with all the interesting things that she had watched others eat-snails, fish eggs, lamb brains-she wouldn't be surprised if everyone grabbed their forks and dug in.

Molly studied the boy in front of her critically and nodded to the clothes that he currently had on, "What are you plannin' to wear?"

Jack glanced down at the clothes he was wearing and just shrugged, suggestion he was going as he was. Emma just smacked her forehead and mumbled, "Oh boy," as she watched Molly eye him up and down once more.

Molly gave a sarcastic snort, "I figured. Come on," she said as she grabbed Jack's arm. "You too Em! I think we are goin' to need all the help we can get!" she called back laughing. Emma gave a little laugh before scurrying to catch up the pair and linked her arm through Jack's other available one.

* * *

As the threesome reached Molly's suites, Jack and Emma were escorted toward a dressing room that held many packages and trunks. "I know I have my son's new suit in here somewhere. You two look to be a pretty close match."

Emma just laughed as she watched the finely dressed woman toss her shawl at the waiting attendant and begin to dig through the packages, throwing the ones she wasn't looking for left and right.

"Emma, honey? I know I've got something on that vanity over there that should calm Mr. Dawson's unruliness. Could you see if you can find it and maybe see what you can do with that rat's nest on his head?" Molly said over her shoulder as she kept digging through the many trunks.

"Yes, Molly," Emma replied. She turned to Jack who looked absolutely confused on the events around him.

She pulled out the stool from the vanity and grabbed Jack's arm as she made him sit, "Now, Mr. Dawson I am going to fix this mess on your head that you call hair."

Jack's eyes grew wary in the mirror as she pulled out a comb and began working through the knots in his hair. "When was the last time you combed through this mess?" she inquired after she had to pull sharply a few times to get out the knots.

Jack put his hands to his scalp as he winced and cursed in pain, "Damnit! That hurts!"

"Oh Lord in heaven Jack! It can't hurt that bad!" Molly joked from across the room.

"She is trying to scalp me alive!" he shouted. "I bet you wouldn't be this rough with Tommy…" he muttered under his breath.

Emma stopped brushing and stared at Jack, "Where do you get that idea from?"

"Well he won't stop talking about you," Jack replied, thankful that the torment on his head had stopped for a moment. Emma did not have time to reply because their conversation was interrupted by Molly's triumphant, "There it is! Jack let's get your dressed, and Emma you might want to go change yourself."

Emma glanced down to her attire and realized that she indeed did need to change for dinner. She said her good-byes to both Molly and Jack as she made her way out of the suite, contemplating Jack's words. Tommy wouldn't stop talking about her. That was a good thing right? What if he had just been talking to her and making her feel the way she did simply for a joke? A chance to tell all his friends about the first class girl he pretended to like just so he could make fun of her later. She had told him things that she had never told anyone before. What if he really did like her? What if he just liked her company and talking to her? She had to admit that that had never happened to her before so she did not know the signs. Perhaps she was just thinking to much about it. She sighed as she found herself back in her suite, once again picking out a dress that hid her bruised arm.

* * *

Emma made her way slowly down to dinner with her brother and Ruth. Rose had been running late and told the three of them not to wait. Her long silver dress was laced delicately with white beads and her long wavy hair was in a low twist that had small diamonds intricately weaved into it. However proper and socially beautiful she must have looked was exactly how much pain she was in from her corset. Emma hated that corset almost as much as she hated her brother. She was nervous about dinner for Jack. These people that her brother called friends were truly ruthless.

She was also nervous about having future meetings with Tommy. She found herself admitting to things that she had never before told another person. She was nervous in the way that he made her feel. His simple touches made her weak and crave for more. She did not have any idea what was coming over her and she wanted to find out more.

Emma's attention was diverted to an awaiting Jack Dawson who stood at the end of the Grand Staircase. Emma watched as Cal and Ruth walked right by him without even noticing, however, Emma stopped and gave him a once over.

"Very nice, Mr. Dawson. You clean up better than any gentleman here," she complimented. "And your hair! My goodness I must get the name of your barber."

Jack smiled at her and laughed, "He was a very sturdy fellow. Made me feel like my hair was being pulled out from the roots."

Emma pretended to be offended and slapped him gently on the arm, "Very funny. Now for business. Do you know how to greet a gentleman?"

Jack just shrugged and gave her his carefree smile as he laughed, "There's a specific way?"

Emma just laughed, "Yes silly. Now pretend I am a gentleman. Grab my hand firmly but not so much as to break it," she demonstrated. "Very good. Now hold an easy eye contact and appear friendly."

As Jack practiced Emma laughed, he would fit in perfectly. "Very nice to meet you Mr. Hockley," he joked. "Are you in relation to Cal Hockley?"

Emma slapped his arm again and once again began to laugh until she heard Cal yell to her, "Emmaline! Come and greet the Countess." Emma gave an apologetic smile to Jack and walked to where her brother, Ruth, and the Countess were all gathered in conversation.

"Emmaline, my dear how have you been?" the Countess inquired. "I feel as if it has been far too long since we last holidayed together."

Emma put on a genuine smile, and agreed with the Countess. She was a nice woman, however she did stick to the rules of society.

The Countess excused herself just as Emma heard Rose," Darling? Surely you remember Mr. Dawson?"

Emma noticed how Jack truly did fit in, no one would ever suspect that he was from the third class. Her brother too seemed to have been convinced by his outfit "Dawson? Why it is truly amazing! You could almost pass as a gentleman!"

Emma scowled in her brothers direction at the discrete insult. She was impressed though on Jack's calm reply of "Almost." Jack was nothing like her brother who considered himself a _gentle_man. If her brother was what the definition of that word, then she was glad Jack could not fully pass for one.

Cal offered his arm to Ruth and completely ignored Emma. It was considered unladylike and an embarrassment to not have an escort at least walk her into the room. She sighed and began to follow her brother when she felt an elbow nudge her right arm. Glancing back, she saw Rose and Jack smiling at her while Jack offered her his open arm.

"Thank you," she murmured. Jack simply responded with his smile as he led the ladies down the rest of the stairs and into the dining room.

As the threesome entered the room, they stopped to the side of the room to observe the crowd. "There's the Countess of Rothes," Rose pointed out. Looking around she found more first class passengers with scandals and secrets about them, "And that's John Jacob Astor, the richest man on the ship. His little wifey there Madeline is Emma and I's age and in delicate condition." All three of them discreetly looked over to where she was standing to see Madeline holding her hands and her fan around her stomach to where her dress was supposed to fit loosely, however, it was rather tight and round.

" See how she trying to hide it?" Emma added in. "Quite the scandal." Jack laughed and Emma realized that she and Rose were making first class seem less glamorous. Emma realized that if you truly looked at everyone here, there were no perfect lives. Everyone had their dirty secrets that they hid from the rest of the world. Her family was no exception. She was the bastard child of her father and a maid, and her brother treated her like dirt. She also spent many of her time with a third class passenger that she found herself having strong feelings that she had never expiereced before. Yes, everyone had their secrets.

"And that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress Madame Aubert," Rose continued. "Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children of course. And over here we have Sir Cosmo and Lucille Lady Duff Gordon," she added, pointing to where a finely dressed man and woman were standing with Cal and Ruth and waving to them, "She designs naughty lingere among her many talents. Very popular with the royals." Emma and Jack both laughed as they continued pointing out people and dishing on the scandals or secrets that they had heard.

"Miss Rose, Miss Emma how are you this evening?" they were interrupted when Thomas Andrews made his way over to them. Emma gave a happy smile at seeing him, she thought that he was one of the nicest men she had ever met in her life. Truly genuine, like Tommy. Tommy never said or did anything simply because he was required to. He said everything as he saw it and did not apologize for his opinions and did not ask her to apologize for her own.

"We are doing well thank you, Mr. Andrews. How are you?" Emma answered.

"Very well," he replied with an easy smile.

"Mr. Andrews may I introduce to you Jack Dawson?" Rose inserted politely. Jack and Mr. Andrews shook hands and nodded at one another.

"Please to meet you Mr. Dawson."

"Thank you Mr. Andrews."

"Jack, Rose, Emma, and Thomas! How are you this fine evening?" Molly said as she walked up to their little group. "Jack, care to escort a lady to dinner?"

Jack looked quickly to Emma who simply smiled at him as she took the arm offered by Mr. Andrews. "Certainly," he replied to her as the five of them walked toward their table. Jack, Rose, and Molly all stopped to talk to J.J. Astor and his wife, but Mr. Andrews and Emma continued on to talk to Captain Smith and the Countess.

* * *

The conversation at dinner flowed well and Emma was pleased to have been seated between Mr. Andrews and Molly. When the conversation at the table became too dull for her to handle, one of them would strike up their own private conversation with her.

She was in such a conversation with Molly when she heard Ruth address Jack," Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Dawson. I hear they are quite good on this ship."

Emma's eyes, as well as Rose's and Molly's, widened considerably at Ruth's rudeness toward Jack. She clearly saw him as a threat to her stable future.

Once again Jack did not let the snide comment affect him as he coolly answered, "The best I've seen, ma'am. Hardly any rats."

Emma could detect the sarcasm in his voice as he answered and she sent him an apologetic look on the behalf of her brother and her future mother-in-law's antics. Their whole group gave easy, yet somewhat awkward laughter.

"Mr. Dawson is joining us from the third class," Cal explained to the entire table. "He was of some assistance to my fiancée last night.

"It turns out Mr. Dawson is quite a fine artist," Rose added. "He was kind enough to show me some of his work today."

Emma's smile faltered somewhat when her brother added in his ever so important opinion, "Rose and I differ about our regards to fine art. Not to impugn your work, sir," he added in quickly before he could be perceived as rude.

Jack simply took it all in stride again as he shook his head offhandedly. The rest of the dinner finished with the usual idle chatter. Ruth had tried her hardest to embarrass Jack, but he rose to the occasion each time and never faltered. Molly as always had the most entertaining storied that left Emma wiping her eyes with Mr. Andrew's handkerchief she had been laughing so hard. After calming herself down she and Rose stayed behind as Cal and the rest of the men left to go to their smoking room and as Rose put it best to "congratulate each other on being masters of the universe."

Jack had first kissed Emma's and then Rose's hand as he left, and Emma noticed that their was a piece of paper in Rose's hand that had not been there before. As Jack left, Emma watched as Rose hurriedly uncovered the paper and read it and then glanced to where Jack had retreated to before she hid the paper in her napkin.

"I am very sorry ladies, Mother, but I feel rather tired. I think I will turn in for the night. Emma would you care to join me?" Rose said as she rose from her seat at the table. Emma nodded and made her goodnights as she and Rose linked arms and began walking out of the dining room.

"What did it say?" Emma whispered to her.

"'Make it count, you and Emma meet me by the clock,'" she whispered back. Emma looked at Rose who simply shrugged and looked just as confused as she was.

As they ascended the steps the turned the corner to see Jack waiting for them staring at the clock as it struck nine. She and Rose glanced at each other before sighing and began walking up the stairs to where Jack was waiting. As if he sensed them coming he turned and offered them a sly smile. "So you ladies want to go to a real party?"

* * *

**Sooo what do you think? Read and review**

**I just wanted to get all this over with because I want to do the party scene which I must say is probably one of my favorite scenes in the entire movie. I would love to have gone to a party like that! So much fun!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**_Lien-Wan_**


End file.
